


If You Want

by Rynnsama



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Some profanity, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Johnny and Bobby meet for the first time years after high school. The return of a friend helping as Johnny tries to get his life in order and reconcile with his son, as well as finding out a little more about himself.





	1. Chapter 1

There was a jingle as the door opened, Johnny didn't look up from his paperwork as he finished the last swig of his beer.

"Diaz, you forget something?" He called out.

"I'm looking for Sensei Lawrence?"

Startled by the unfamiliar voice he jumped up from his chair, smoothing out his clothing as he moved from the office to the main area of the dojo.

"Sorry, we're closed for the night."

There was silence for a moment as the two men studied each other. Johnny watched as the man about his age gave him the once over.

"Hey buddy, I said we're closed." He repeated, his patience wearing thin.

"Johnny Lawrence… my god you haven't changed a bit!"

He blinked, the tone of voice had a hint of familiarity to it. Something he hadn't heard for years.

"No shit…" a grin spread across his face. "Bobby Brown! Is that really fucking you?"

Without a moment's hesitation they crossed the mat to meet, embracing tightly with a hug. Johnny relaxed into the other, just as he had when they were teens. Even after all these years, Bobby's embrace still had a calming effect on him.

"It's Robert now though. It feels a bit weird for a grown man to be called Bobby. For you I'll make an exception though," he gave a wink which earned him a chuckle from the blonde.

"Good, 'cause I'm not calling you by your prissy ass first name. Want a beer? Come on back to the office and I'll get you a drink."

The blonde led the way to the back of the dojo, motioning for the other to sit in the spare chair in his office. Opening the mini fridge he grabbed a couple of bottles. Removing the cap from one, he gave it a flick, smiling as it sailed across the office. He handed the bottle to his guest, opening the second for himself. He relaxed into his office chair, feet resting on his desk.

"So what brings you back to the valley?"

Bobby shrugged as he sipped at his drink. "My mom's getting old and my dad passed last year. A job opened in the area so I decided to take it. With my sister on the east coast, someone needed to be close to home. It's nice to be back."

"Sorry about your dad… he was a good man." Johnny felt a pang of guilt that he hadn't even heard of the passing of his friend's father.

There was a moment of silent remembrance before the blonde lifted his bottle in a toast. The other reciprocated the gesture before the two men took a drink.

"Wife? Kids?"

Bobby shook his head no.

"You gotta have a girlfriend at least? A little action on the side maybe?"

Bobby chuckled, "Just ended a two year relationship last fall. Things just weren't working out between my boyfriend and I."

At first he wasn't sure if he had heard the other correctly. Johnny's feet dropped to the floor as his mouth gaped open.

"Boyfriend?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "We're grown men Johnny, we don't have to play games anymore. It's not the 80's. I don't have to worry about Dutch or Kreese or any of the others anymore."

"But… you're gay?" Johnny sat in stunned silence. Had the truth been right in front of him the whole time and he was just too dense to notice? He was still in shock from how casually and easily the other had stated the fact. He was in awe of the confidence that Bobby now had.

"Always have been," Bobby took another swig. "Had the biggest crush on you in high school. I think Sid knew… that's why he never liked me."

The blonde had finally managed to close his mouth as he began to process the information. He thought back 30 years, cataloguing the highlights of their friendship. With this new information, it started to shed a little light on some instances in their past.

"Had? Like in the past?"

Johnny wasn't trying to be rude or anything, but there was something deep inside of him that needed to know the answer.

Bobby bit his lip, looking uncertain for the first time about this particular topic. "Yes, had. Why do you think I went so far away for college? Took a few years but I got over it."

"Huh…" was all Johnny could manage in reply. He took a long drink.

"No boyfriends for me," he joked, earning himself a laugh, "no girlfriend either. I have an ex and a teenage son."

Bobby's interest seemed piqued at the mention of his child.

"Son? What's his name? Is he the one that won the All Valley for Cobra Kai?"

"You heard about the All Valley?" Johnny's smile saddened. "No, Robby doesn't train with Cobra Kai."

There was a chuckle.

"Robby?" Bobby raised an eyebrow as he shot Johnny a look, "Nice name."

"Shut up." Johnny retaliated.

They drank in silence. It seemed after 30 years it was hard to know what to talk about.

Bobby looked around the room, studying some of the papers and posters.

"You offer yoga at the dojo?" Bobby asked as he studied one in particular.

Johnny snorted, "Not by choice. Subletting helps pay the bills. That jackass LaRusso got my rent doubled so I had to do something."

"Wait… you don't mean Daniel LaRusso. The Daniel LaRusso from high school?" Bobby asked in disbelief. That was a name he would never forget.

"One and only."

"Shit…"

They both took another drink.

"You ever try yoga?"

Johnny scoffed. "That shit? No. I've checked out some of the ladies that come by though. Can't say I'm against the view."

Bobby laughed with a roll of the eyes.

"You should try it. I've been practicing for a few years. It's pretty badass once you give it a try."

Johnny gave him a blank stare.

"We're talking about yoga right? There is nothing badass about yoga."

"I bet you dinner that I can change your mind. Let me take you to one yoga class. If you still think it's lame, dinner's on me."

Johnny smirked. "You're on. Easiest bet I've ever won."

There was a clink, the glass bottles were brought together as they agreed to the bet.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you said we were going to your lame ass yoga tonight."

"We are."

Johnny looked around, taking in the bar.

"So we're getting a beer first? You think getting me drunk will make me like it better?"

"Kind of?" Bobby laughed, his arm thrown around the other's shoulders as they made their way to the room towards the back, which was used for private bookings. It was then that Johnny paused, his eyes searching the space before him.

There were yoga mats rolled out on the floor, a few people scattered about, talking with a drink in hand.

"What the hell is this?"

"Beerga."

Bobby's arm dropped from around his shoulders as both men turned to face a blonde woman. She was about a head shorter than Johnny, dressed much like the women who came to the dojo.

"Beerga?" Johnny repeated, looking dumbfounded.

"It's his first time…" Bobby explained with a laugh as he gave Johnny's shoulder a pat.

The woman, who Johnny had figured out was the one leading the session, smiled. "Alright, I'll go easy on you then. Don't worry, it's not that scary. Do what you can, if I see you need help, I'll come over and help with alignment to help keep you safe."

She walked off, talking with some of the others in the room.

"The poster promised rock music, swearing and a flight of beer after. Figured it would work for you."

Johnny looked around the room again before his eyes came to rest on his best friend. "This is not fucking yoga."

Soon they were on the mats. Johnny laid on his back, classic rock playing in the background as the woman started talking about breath and connecting to it. The teacher prattling on about becoming one with your breath and allowing it to direct your movements. It all sounded like new age bullshit.

The instructor stopped talking so much about breath and was instructing them to bring their knees to their chest, rocking from side to side and then circling their knees. Johnny looked to the side. Bobby was following each instruction, not seeming to give a shit about how stupid he looked. With a sigh Johnny finally relented and began to follow along.

"Inhale deeply. As you exhale, bring the soles of your feet up to face towards the ceiling, knees still at your chest. You can hold your calves or if you feel loose enough, reach through and hold the inner arch or outside of your foot as we come into  _Happy Baby_. Or as I like to call it,  _Happy Husband_."

The comment earned a few snickers from the room, Johnny couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corner of his lips.

They progressed through things called sun salutations, moving soon into the warrior series. The instructor's dialogue was cheeky and sarcastic and he found himself trying not to laugh from time to time, though some in the class didn't seem to hold back. He just didn't want Bobby to think he was enjoying himself.

Johnny found himself impressed by all the muscle groups utilized as they moved through the different postures. Impressed by the balance and focus required to hold them for such long periods of time. Soon he found that he was so busy listening to the instructor and trying to hold the poses that there was no room for anything else in his mind.

Before long he found himself on his back again, in a state of calm relaxation that he was quite sure he had never experienced before.

As the instructor said Namaste and the class began to disperse, Johnny finally brought his attention back to Bobby.

"So?" Bobby asked, searching Johnny's face for an indication of reaction to the class.

He shrugged. "Some pretty rockin' tunes. I'm still waiting for the beer."

Laughing Bobby cleaned their mats. "Alright, let's get a drink."

The flight was a sampling of five beers from a local brewery that sponsored the event. Definitely much higher class than his regular brand, that was for damn sure.

They continued the catching up they had started the other night at the dojo as they drank. Johnny ended up telling Bobby about his students. Hawk, Aisha and Miguel getting most of the attention. It soon turned into reminiscing in their old Cobra Kai days, a feeling that was bitter sweet.

Bobby eventually spoke up, mentioning work in the morning which effectively brought the night to an end. The drive back to his apartment was quick and quiet. Bobby walked with Johnny to his door instead of walking straight to his car.

"So Sensei, did I convince you that yoga can be badass too?" he smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

"I will admit that it wasn't what I was expecting. But no, I still wouldn't call it badass."

There was a click as the door unlocked and Johnny pushed it open slightly.

"I guess I owe you dinner. Friday night, 7 o'clock. I'll pick you up."

"Bobby Brown…" Johnny grinned stupidly, "Are you asking me on a date?"

Bobby chuckled, looking down at his shoes. "And if I was?"

Looking up their eyes met. They studied each other for a moment before Johnny leaned in. Quickly Bobby's hand came between them, his fingers pressing gently against the others lips.

"Johnny, you're drunk."

"I'm not  _that_  drunk…"

Bobby took a step back, pulling his hand away.

"Johnny… last time it took four years of college, two girlfriends and a boyfriend to finally get over you. We can joke and all, I mean I'm okay with myself now. But I just…" Bobby swallowed hard, trying to choose his words carefully. "…besides, I saw the yoga instructor slip you her number. I think she's more your type."

Johnny bit his lip with a nod. What the hell had he been thinking? That was the problem, he hadn't thought, he had just acted.

"I think I am more drunk than I thought…"

"Yeah, maybe I should have been the one driving tonight," Bobby said with a soft smile, "I'll see you Friday. A bet is a bet."


	3. Chapter 3

It was strange really, the way that he had become hyper aware of everything Bobby said or did. The smile given to the valet, the handshake with the host that lasted a little too long. So many thoughts raced through his mind. Were these friendly gestures? Was he interested in these strangers? What was this knot in his stomach? It wasn't like he had a problem with Bobby being gay. Like the other had said, looking back he could see how there was evidence. Bobby had never had a girlfriend back in high school. And then there was that drunk kiss in junior year that neither of them had ever spoken of. The one he had been trying to forget but he found the last week it would surface in his mind from time to time.

"Don't you think this place is a little too fancy for a bet dinner between friends?" Johnny asked as they were seated and he was handed a wine menu.

"Actually, I have a lunch meeting for work on Monday so I wanted to give this place a test run before bringing my clients here." Bobby answered.

That was right, Bobby had actually made something of his life. He had moved on from the past and was not embracing a future of possibilities. Though he had always had the support of home, a luxury that had not been afforded Johnny.

"So I'm your guinea pig then huh?" Johnny smiled. He found himself eyeing what seemed like an endless amount of cutlery surrounding the place setting. It felt like another life time since he had been in a situation that required him to think about which fork he should be using. He also felt out of place with his plaid shirt and jeans. At least Bobby wasn't wearing a suit jacket. He would have felt extremely under dressed then. "Should have told me where we were going, I would have worn something nicer."

Bobby smiled with a chuckle, "You look fine the way you are. Are you okay with wine tonight?"

Johnny nodded, though he knew he'd much rather enjoy a cheap beer. A bottle of the house red was ordered along with steaks. Johnny wondered for a moment about what his life would have been like had he stayed on the fast track. Would he have gotten  _the_  job? Would dinners like this be the norm? Would he have made his mother proud? He shook his head to disperse the thoughts.

"Hey Bobby, about the other night… I just wanted to say–"

"You don't have to say anything Johnny," his dinner partner interrupted him.

"I know but I'm sorry, it was stupid." The blonde continued.

"I said there was no apology necessary," Bobby repeated more forcefully this time.

Johnny studied his face carefully. It was easy to tell that Bobby wanted the subject dropped. For some reason ignoring it only seemed worse. Ever since his almost drunken kiss had happened it seemed all he could think about a similar situation that had happened in their youth. The knot in his stomach seemed to tighten. Johnny reached for his wine glass, taking an extra-long gulp.

"So you'll never guess the client I was assigned today." Bobby finally broke the silence as he took a much more sophisticated sip from his wine glass.

"Am I supposed to care?"

Johnny wasn't trying to be rude, it was just that he didn't really know much about marketing.

Bobby chuckled, "This one I think you might. LaRusso Auto."

There was a pause as Johnny digested the information.

"You've got to be shitting me! That asshole?" Another drink polished off his glass of wine.

Taking the bottle, Bobby poured him a second drink. "The one and only. I mean what are the chances that out of all of the marketing firms and all of the clients, I end up with Daniel LaRusso…"

Johnny scoffed, this time just a sip of wine as he tried to pace himself. 'I can do one better. Robby, you know my son? He works there."

"Wait, what?"

Johnny shrugged with another drink.

Their conversation came to a halt as dinner was served, their steaks done to perfection. Johnny wondered when the last time he had eaten anything of this caliber was.

"So your son and LaRusso? How did that happen?" Bobby asked between bites.

Johnny took an angry bite, chewing it forcefully.

"I don't know the full story. I only get bits and pieces here and there. First I found out about it was when I saw Robby at LaRusso's place. Don't ask, long story. Next was when I saw Robby at the All Valley. Kid had been training with him all along. Anyways in the finals against Diaz,  _Danielle_  steps up to be his coach."

"Robby made it to the finals?"

"Yeah, Diaz won but Robby's arm got hurt in the semi-finals and I wanted to check on him. Tell him I was proud of him. But then that asshole steps in and Robby just leaves with him before I can even say anything. It's bullshit man."

"How was he?" Bobby asked, leaning forward, "Your son I mean. How was his karate?"

Johnny couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips as he thought about his son's accomplishments in the tournament.

"Pretty bad ass. The kid's a natural. You should have seen this two legged kick he pulled off!' His smile wavered as sadness washed over his face. "I... I wish he would have trained with me. You know, the one thing I could have shared with him. I'm a pretty shitty dad but I seem to be an alright sensei."

"Your dojo won the All Valley. I'd say you're more than alright." Bobby raised an eye brow.

Johnny just rolled his eyes before continuing. "Anyways Diaz was involved with LaRusso's daughter, I heard him mention that Robby worked with her dad. He doesn't know Robby's my son… none of them do actually."

"Is there a reason for that?"

Johnny thought for a moment. "Not really. At first there was no reason to bring it up. By the time we were into the tournament, it seemed like the wrong time to say oh and by the way you know that kid you're fighting? He's my son."

"Fair point…"

"So is LaRusso the bozo you're bringing here Monday?" Johnny placed his steak knife and fork down as he leaned back in his chair.

Bobby shook his head, "No, I'm going to the dealership on Thursday. I'm meeting with an Amanda?"

Johnny gave a nod. "That's his wife."

Bobby studied the blonde as he sipped his wine.

"You sure know a lot about Daniel…" he finally said with an amused look on his face.

"Oh fuck off," Johnny scoffed, "It's not by choice, trust me."

"So your kid works there huh? Robby was it?" Bobby laughed, a stupid grin plastered to his face.

"You're not going to let the name thing go, are you?"

"Well, I mean you named your only son after me. I'm honoured."

"I didn't name him after you…" he muttered, looking away.

"Mmhmm…" Bobby placed his glass back on the table as he motioned to the waiter for their cheque.

The bill was paid and the two men left, soon Johnny found himself in the position of saying goodnight to his best friend again. It felt more awkward. This time Bobby stayed in the car which was fine as they had taken his that evening. Stepping out of the vehicle he leaned on the door.

"Hey, if you see Robby… let me know how he's doing?"

"Why don't you just call him up and ask him yourself?"

Johnny shook his head, "He doesn't want to hear from me. Trust me."

They waved their goodbyes as Johnny slammed the door, heading back to his apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby had to admit, the dealership was nice. Daniel obviously knew what he was doing. He couldn't help himself from admiring a Porsche as he walked into the show room.

"Can I help you?"

He blinked, brought back to reality from the land of cars as he stared at the teenager in front of him. He couldn't help but immediately notice the striking resemblance the boy had to Johnny. If he'd had blonde hair it would have been uncanny. Then again he had memorized every aspect of Johnny's face when they were teenagers so he was probably able to catch the similarities of their facial structure that others would miss.

"Sir?"

Bobby blinked once more, "I'm sorry. I'm here for a meeting with Amanda. Robert Brown, she should be expecting me."

"Yeah of course, follow me."

As requested he followed the teen to a meeting room back by the offices, Robby asked if he wanted anything. He requested a glass of water.

"Here you go." Robby placed the glass on the table in front of him. "Mrs. LaRusso should be with you in just a sec. I'll be around if there is anything else you need."

Bobby studied him for a moment. "Are you the Robby from the All Valley tournament? The one that was coached by Daniel LaRusso?"

The boy looked confused for a moment. "Yeah, how did you know?"

Bobby pointed to the embroidered name on the shirt. "Robby. LaRusso Auto. Just made a wild guess."

That earned him a genuine smile, one much more like Johnny's than the fake plastered customer service smile.

"You're interested in karate?"

"I was when I was a teen. You know I was actually at the first All Valley that Daniel won." Bobby's expression darkened as he spoke. "It was a horrible thing that happened to him that day…"

To this day he still thought Daniel was a putz and stubbornly resented him, but it was more out of loyalty to Johnny than anything. No matter what their boyish feud with Daniel was, it didn't excuse what he had done that day in the tournament. For years it had haunted him, causing many sleepless nights. He knew it was wrong but he followed Kreese's orders regardless. What if he had caused permanent damage to Daniel? His mother had been horrified, his whole family ashamed. He had been pulled out of Cobra Kai fast enough to make his head spin, not that it mattered anyways. Kreese didn't want him and after what had happened in the parking lot with Johnny, he never wanted to see that man again. It didn't matter anyways, he had been banned so there was no karate future for him.

"Yeah, those Cobra Kai dicks are still the same today."

"Robby, language!" A woman scolded, entering the conference room. She shot the teen a chiding look before smiling brightly and extending her hand. "Amanda LaRusso."

Bobby stood taking her hand and offering a firm shake. "Robert Brown."

The teen quietly left the conference room. From the bitterness of the boys last comment he was starting to understand why Johnny thought his son wouldn't want to hear from him. In all honesty, Johnny was probably right.

"I appreciate you coming in. We are wanting to revamp our marketing and as I'm sure you know we draw on my husband's passion for karate in most of our advertising." Amanda motioned for him to sit again.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Were you not pleased with your last team?"

Amanda shook her head while seating herself. "No, they were great. We just thought it might be nice to have someone who had some karate or martial arts experience that might be able to understand our vision a little better."

Bobby gave a chuckle, "Now I understand why the new guy got assigned to one of the top clients. So tell me Amanda, what are you looking for?"

* * *

The meeting had gone by smoothly and to his surprise Daniel was nowhere to be seen. Not that it mattered, he wasn't sure he was ready to deal with that just yet. Would Daniel recognize him? Should he be upfront about who he was if Daniel didn't? Thoughts continued to circle around his head as he walked out onto the lot and into the sun. He spotted Robby waxing one of the cars. Bobby couldn't help himself from walking over.

"Thanks for the help earlier."

Robby looked up from his work with a smile. "Well, that's what they pay me to do."

Bobby hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "You're Johnny Lawrence's son aren't you?"

He watched as the teens eyes darkened.

"Why do you care?" The voice was sharp as he spoke.

"He's a friend of mine. That's how I knew about you being in the All Valley. Johnny was bragging about your accomplishments. You should know your father is really proud."

Robby scoffed. "Oh yeah, real proud. What, he can't even tell me to my face?" he turned to leave.

Bobby reached out, grabbing his arm. "Would you even listen if he tried? I know Johnny's got his problems, but maybe you should show your dad a little respect?"

Robby shoved Bobby away with a look that could kill. "Respect? Oh that's a good one. Tell me, while my dad was bragging about the tournament, did he also tell you that the reason I lost was from one of his student's deliberately injuring me in the semi-finals?"

" _His arm got hurt in the semi-finals,"_ he could hear Johnny's voice from dinner that night echoing in his head. It was like a punch to the gut. How… how could Johnny have let history repeat itself? His chest tightened, he could barely breathe.

"Yeah I didn't think so." Robby shot coldly before stalking off.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to the dojo went by like a blur. It was like he wasn't even the one driving, he was just fuelled by rage. He didn't even care that the dojo was filled with students as he stormed in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled as he made his way across the mats, not even stopping to take off his shoes.

Bewildered, Johnny did his best to remain in control of himself and the situation for the benefit of his students.

"Diaz, take over. You," he pointed at Bobby, "my office."

The door closed behind them as Johnny turned on his friend. His voice was quiet, but the tone was anything but kind.

"What gives you the right to come into my dojo and act like that in front of my students?"

"Well, I met Robby at the dealership today. He's doing great, no thanks to you of course."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"How…" Bobby bit his lip, fighting back the angry tears welling in his eyes. "How could you let that happen again?"

Johnny stepped back. He had not been prepared for tears. "Let what happen?"

Streams of water made their way down the grown man's cheeks. "You know how much that messed me up! How many years I've regretted what we did to Daniel that day… And yet you took a page right out of the ol' Kreese handbook. How could you do that again? And to your son no less!"

Johnny looked down at the floor, silent.

"So you won't even deny it then?"

"I…" Slowly he looked up to meet the others eyes. "That wasn't me."

"So what, miraculously after 34 years the same thing happens again?"

"Kreese ordered you to take out Daniel. What Hawk did was of his own volition. I should have seen it coming…" He sat down, hanging his head. "All I wanted was for them to gain more confidence, to stop being such losers. Maybe it got a little bit out of control."

"A  _little_  bit out of control?" Bobby raised his voice, "This is your  _son_  we are talking about Johnny. Did you learn nothing back then?"

"I am not becoming Kreese if that's what you're implying."

Bobby shook his head, "Not becoming Johnny, you already are. And to think I was even…" he trailed off.

"Even what?"

"I thought you had changed."

The look of disappointment in Bobby's eyes was more than he could take. It shook him to the core.

"Just get the fuck out if all you're gonna do is bitch at me. I have a class to run."

Their eyes met, tension thick in the air.

"Yes,  _Sensei_." Bobby turned, walking out without glancing back.

* * *

He glanced at the near empty bottle of Jack on the table, it had been three quarters full earlier that evening. Johnny wanted more than anything to be angry with Bobby, angry at the accusation that he had become Kreese, but there was no anger within him. All he could feel was hurt and guilt. The look in his best friend's eyes, knowing he had let the other down. He couldn't live with himself.

There was a knock at the door. His first instinct was to yell for them to fuck off, but he opted for sitting in silence instead.

The knocking came again, more persistent this time. Couldn't they tell he just wanted to be left alone in his misery?

It happened a third time, though now it was a pounding instead of a knock.

"Johnny open up! If you don't get off your drunk ass I'll kick the door down!"

The tightness in his chest started to relax as he heard Bobby's voice. He made his way to the door, kicking a few beer cans out of his way. Turning the lock he opened the door.

"Who said I was drinking?" he asked, balking at the accusation.

"The four drunk voice mails I had on my phone." Bobby replied dryly.

"I never called…" Johnny started but soon noticed the flip phone in his hand, moving to hide it behind his back.

"I can play them for you, I decided not to delete them…" Bobby pulled his phone out before Johnny held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay I'm drunk. God what are you, my mother?"

"No," Bobby looked down, "But I am sorry. I was a little harsh today. Your fourth message begging for forgiveness kind of made me realize that."

"What's that?" Johnny asked, pointing to the bag that Bobby was holding.

"I thought I'd try to sober you up a little… I got your favorite." He held up the take out bag. "Or at least it was back in high school. I'm not sure what your drunken cravings are these days."

"Oh fuck yeah, fried chicken!" He snatched the greasy bag from the other, drunkenly making his way back to the couch.

"Now this is the shit." Johnny mumbled through a mouthful of chicken.

Bobby surveyed the disaster around him. He began to pick up the mess left in the wake of hurricane Johnny. Noticing the bottle of whiskey that was almost polished off on the coffee table. He grabbed it, replacing it with a glass of water.

Johnny watched, giving a laugh. "Just like old times huh? You always taking care of my drunk ass so Sid wouldn't find out."

Bobby gave a shrug as he continued to pick up the mess. "That's what friends are for."

"Dutch never would have." Johnny countered.

"Yeah well, Dutch was Dutch." Bobby gave a small laugh. "Look I'm sorry. I just never really got over what I let Kreese do to me. I don't mean to take it all out on you."

"You're right though. I fucked up my son and now I'm fucking up these kids. It's like I destroy everything I touch."

Bobby stopped his cleaning. Moving across the room he took a seat beside the blonde on the couch. "You haven't fucked anyone up."

Johnny collapsed against the others shoulder, nuzzling closer to him. "I don't know how to fix it."

Bobby had to clear his throat, his pulse quickening. It was surprising how many memories were surfacing in his mind as he took care of Johnny. Their proximity was driving him crazy.

"How about you start with your son? As for the Cobra Kai kids, I've got some extra time. Let me help out with the dojo, once I know what we're dealing with we can go from there."

Bobby was met with silence. Looking down he noticed Johnny had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He sighed with a chuckle, it was probably for the best. He started to move, wanting to give Johnny the space to rest, but the blonde shifted. Making a grunt that sounded a bit like "no" he clung tightly to Bobby.

He relaxed back against the couch, leaning down as he gave a small kiss to the others forehead, just like he had so many other nights like this they had spent together in the past.

"Goodnight Johnny."


	6. Chapter 6

His head was throbbing as his eyes blinked open. How much had he drank last night? He looked around the bedroom, noticing a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. Even with the pounding against his temples a smile pulled at his lips. It had been this way since the first time he had gotten drunk as a teen except usually he had woken up in the guest room of the Brown's house, sometimes even in Bobby's bed. He wasn't sure what he had ever done to deserve a friend like Bobby. One who was by his side, even now.

He took a pill, guzzling the water down before standing to stretch. Groaning, he felt the effects of the bender through his whole body. Really he was getting too old for this shit, but somehow he still seemed to travel down this road.

The scent of coffee perked him up, if only a little. He had a vague recollection of the night before but no specifics. Obviously Bobby had spent the night. He made his way into the living room of the apartment, blinking again at the sight before him.

"Why are doing that yoga shit here?"

Bobby gave a chuckle as me moved from warrior I to warrior II. "Because I do this yoga shit every morning."

"You always were into weird shit. All your sci-fi, video games… now this. At least it's quiet."

Bobby continued as he made his way into the kitchen. The pot of coffee was a welcomed sight. He poured himself a cup, sipping from it black. He was about half through it when Bobby joined him in the kitchen.

"It's strong." Johnny murmured, taking another sip.

"With how much you drank last night, I thought it might be nice." Bobby poured himself a cup. "Do you have any coconut oil?"

His head was throbbing too much for this nonsense. "Coconut what?"

Bobby shook his head, "Never mind, you have an empty fridge. What was I thinking?" Grabbing the coffee pot he moved to refill Johnny's mug. "Go sit down and I'll find you something for breakfast."

Johnny grunted but he made his way to the couch. "Don't you have work? Why are you here?"

"I called in, said I'd work from home. Trust me, I'll make up the hours, I always do." Bobby answered from the kitchen.

Johnny laid back against the plush cushions, eyes closing as he found some relief from the light. A part of him wondered what exactly Bobby could make from the odds and ends in the kitchen. He wasn't really one to keep the fridge stocked.

"We should get you some groceries today. I used the last of your eggs and bread for this lackluster meal."

Eyes opening he looked at the two plates of eggs and toast his friend was placing on the coffee table.

"Any ketchup left?"

The other shook his head as he took a seat at the far end of the couch. "Like I said, grocery shopping."

Even so, Johnny noted that for a meager meal, it still tasted really good. When did Bobby learn how to cook?

"So I've been thinking about what you said last night." Bobby started.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Oh god, what did I say?"

"You should make an effort with Robby. I'm serious. It won't be easy, not by a long shot, but I think he wants a relationship with you just as much as you wish you had one with him."

"He's got LaRusso. What does he need from me?"

"Whatever happened to the Johnny I knew? Who wouldn't take no for an answer and fought for what he wanted?"

"Hey, I'm still the same!"

"Prove it! Don't give up on Robby so quickly. You've got a dojo full of students who look up to you. You can find a way to relate to your son."

"Yeah, about that dojo full of kids. You heard what happened at the All Valley. Maybe I'm not quite the inspiration you think I am."

"If you hadn't passed out last night you would have heard my offer to help out at the dojo. Let me gauge the situation and we'll go from there."

Johnny gazed into his cup of coffee. "Why are you doing all this? You've got your life and your own problems. You don't have to be responsible for mine too."

Bobby reached out, caressing Johnny's cheek gently as he drew his gaze back to him. "Because you're my best friend and I care about you. You always had my back when we were in high school, now it's time to return the favor I guess."

Johnny smiled with a chuckle. "You're such an asshole."

Bobby returned the laugh. "Not as big an asshole as you are. Hurry up and shower so we can go and get some decent food."

* * *

 

Two nights now Bobby had stayed at his place. Honestly the company had felt nice, kind of like when he had dinner with Diaz and his family. He had never noticed it before, but he was lonely.

Taking a deep breath he got out of the car, walking across the lot. He hated being here but Robby ignored his calls and it was the only way he could think to get to talk with his son.

He walked into the air conditioned building, glancing around for the teen.

"You just don't know how to stay away, do you?"

His shoulders tensed as he clenched his jaw. Turning he came face to face with Daniel.

"If you hadn't given me a piece of shit car, I wouldn't have to come here." He lied.

"Excuse me?" Daniel looked appalled. "I don't carry shit on my lots."

"Yeah, well the car keeps making some damn clicking noise so maybe have your  _expert_  mechanics fix that. And change the oil while you're at it."

It was a lie, there was absolutely nothing wrong with the car and he could easily change the oil himself. He needed a plausible reason to be there though.

"Maybe the problem isn't your car, it's your driving."

Johnny opened his mouth to continue their childish bickering but he saw his son heading out to the sales lot.

"Just look at it asshole." He tossed the keys to Daniel as he quickly made his way to follow Robby. It didn't take long for him to catch up.

"Hey Robby."

The teen looked up at him, Johnny watched as he rolled his eyes.

"Look if your friend put you up to this, I never meant to start shit. I just wanted him to know what a piece of work you and your dojo are."

"What?" It took him a moment to realize his son was talking about Bobby. "Yeah, Bobby said he saw you but that's not why I'm here."

"They why are you here dad?"

"Oil change. What, LaRusso didn't tell you he gave me a car after his cousin torched mine?"

It was fighting dirty, but if he could knock Daniel down a notch in his son's eyes, maybe he'd have some small hope. He could tell this was news to his son.

"Louie… that bastard." The tone in Robby's voice made it clear that there was more to this Louie story.

"Anyway, I saw you when I was dropping off the keys inside. Wanted to check on you, see how you're doing."

"Well I'm glad that seeing me sparks some fatherly reaction in you." Robby's tone was sarcastic. "I'm fine, you can stop pretending to care."

"I'm not pretending." Johnny gave his son a meaningful look. "I care more than you'll ever know."

"Well, you sure as hell have a strange way of showing it. Now if you don't mind, I'm not being paid to stand around." The boy turned to leave.

"Robby wait!"

As his son hesitated and turned back to face him he felt his stomach knot. It was now or never.

"I gotta start somewhere, don't I? What about dinner, my place?"

Robby hesitated again. Johnny had no idea what the boy was thinking.

"Saturday night, 5 o'clock. Think about it."

For a moment he thought his son might actually say something but instead he watched the teen turn and walk away without a word.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby watched as Johnny dragged his hands down his face as he gave an exasperated sigh.

"I honestly don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this. I chose this as something simple to make."

"No, it's not this." Johnny was annoyed, "I just don't get why you're harping on it. You weren't there Bobby, he's not coming."

"Did he say no?"

"He didn't say yes."

"He didn't say no either. How will it look if he  _does_  show up and you're not prepared?"

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Alright. This for crust, what did you call it? Man bread?"

"Naan." Bobby corrected.

"Naan bread. Then sauce, toppings, shred cheese and cook 10 mins."

"At what temperature?"

"Why can't I just order in pizza? Save all these steps."

"400F. And you can't because I already bought everything. It's more meaningful cooking it together than eating take out in the same room."

Johnny had no response for him. He knew he was right. Some of his favorite memories of his mom were making dinner with her. The only difference was he was much younger than Robby at that time.

"Shit, 4:30 already? I should get out of here." Bobby made his way to the couch, shoving the last few personal items into his bag. Staying at Johnny's apartment was more common than not which worked out in a way for him as he still had yet to find a place of his own. As much as he loved his mother, he didn't want to live with her indefinitely. On the flip side he knew he couldn't stay with Johnny indefinitely either, but he would enjoy it for the time being.

"What are you doing tonight anyways?" Johnny asked leaning against the wall as he watched.

"Well, since I have a couple days off, I'm helping my mom pack up the house and get it ready to list."

"No shit! Your mom's leaving your old house?"

"It's too big for her to maintain herself. She hates to go, but she knows it's for the best. She found some senior living complex to move into."

Bobby looked up to notice a thoughtful look on Johnny's face.

"What's got you thinking?"

Johnny shook his head, "Nothing. Just a lot of memories of that place I guess. Also, the fact that I haven't been there in years yet the thought of it selling makes me a little sad."

Bobby smiled. "Yeah, me too. Hey, next week I have some time. I can drop by the dojo?"

"Oh yeah, maybe."

He knew Johnny was avoiding his gaze. He hated the knot in his stomach each time Johnny avoided the subject of him visiting the dojo. He tried to rationalize with himself that this was residual of his outburst in the dojo, but something kept nagging at him telling him it was much bigger than that."

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you sometime then?" Bobby slipped the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll do dinner or something next week." Johnny nodded as he made his way to the door, opening it for Bobby.

"I'll call later to find out how things go with Robby."

"If he even shows…"

Bobby chuckled. "He'll show. You never know."

They were in such close proximity in the doorway, he didn't really know how it happened. It could have been muscle memory from having lived with his ex for so long. Maybe he was distracted with his arms full. Whatever it was, he moved in for a kiss. It only registered seconds before it would be too late and he awkwardly aborted mission. Even if he hadn't actually kissed Johnny, the blonde had to have known what had been about to happen.

"Call me." He avoided eye contact as he left the apartment, moving quickly to his car without a glance back. He popped the trunk as he placed his bags in the back, moving to seat himself in the drivers side.

"Fuck!" He yelled as his fist came down on the steering wheel. Soon his body went limp as he rested his forehead against the wheel.

All these years he had been lying to himself. Being far away he had been able to numb the ache but it was more than clear he had never gotten over Johnny Lawrence.

"Well Bobby, you're in over your head on this one." He sighed as he sat up. He needed a break from Johnny. Turning the keys in the ignition he put the car in gear and drove off with a renewed urgency to find a place to live.

* * *

He watched the man as he left his dad's apartment. Robert, that was how he had introduced himself at the dealership.  _Well Robert, you've been spending a lot of time with my dad_ , Robby thought as he brushed some loose strands of hair behind his ear. Ever since his dad had stopped by the dealership with his offer to make peace, Robby couldn't deny that he was intrigued. The past couple of day's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had scoped out his old man's place. To his surprise, it seemed this man had been there every time. But what did he know about his father's life.

Even now, glancing at his watch, he didn't know what to do. A small part of him ached to spend time with his father. A bigger part of him wanted to stay away just to spite the man. Though it seemed the biggest part of him was just afraid of getting hurt. His father had let him down one too many times in the past. It was hard to open up and let that man into his life once more if there was even the slightest chance he could be hurt again.

He stayed in his spot across the street until the alarm on his watch chimed. 5 o'clock. Well he hadn't left yet. Robby inhaled slowly, exhaling in the same fashion. He could hear Mr. LaRusso's voice in his head, reminding him that he needed to find balance in his life. After a few more breaths, he made his way to the apartment building.

Even as he came face to face with the door he hesitated. Everything within him screamed that he'd just get hurt again but then he'd hear his father's voice;  _I gotta start somewhere_. If his dad was truly trying to reach out, could he let this chance pass by? Would he ever really find the balance Mr. LaRusso talked about if he never worked things out with his dad?

Reaching out he knocked on the door. Just because he showed up didn't mean he couldn't bail in the first five minutes.

The look of shock on his father's face as he opened the door made him smirk. His dad hadn't been expecting him.

"Robby…"

"Yeah, didn't think I'd show up either." He said as he walked in, looking around the place.

"So then why are you here?"

The teen shrugged. "Thought it could be hilarious to watch you try to play dad after all these years." Sure maybe he showed up for dinner but that didn't mean he had to let his walls down just yet.

"Yeah, I probably deserve that."

The lack of response troubled him and he wasn't sure why. Did he want his dad to start a fight?

"So what take out is it tonight, pizza? Chinese?"

The man cleared his throat. It was comforting to know they were both uncomfortable.

"Actually, I thought we'd make it? Nothing fancy, just these like mini pizza things."

That caught him off guard. In all his life his dad had never tried this hard.

"Sure. It's pretty had to fuck up pizza, right?"

This caused his dad to chuckle, the tension in the air easing if only just a little as the two made their way into the kitchen space.

His dad picked up a package turning it in his hands. "So we use this naan bread or whatever and then top it."

"You know what naan bread is?" He asked in disbelief.

"What? Hell no. A friend gave me the directions."

So that's why that man had been here earlier. He didn't know if he should be happy or annoyed that his dad had gone for help to plan the evening.

"Okay, so we should pre-head the oven right? What temp?"

Johnny paused. Bobby had gone over this with him and he should have remembered. "Fuck…"

Robby shook his head, "I'll look it up, don't worry about it." He pulled out his cell phone, looking up the instructions.

Once the oven was pre-heating they set about topping their pizza's, commenting on which were their favorites and least favorite. Conversation flowed, something he hadn't been expecting in the least. It felt like the first conversation he had ever had with his dad, even if it was just about pizza.

In the end the meal had even ended up being good. That was an added bonus. As they finished eating the conversation was starting to wane as well. It wasn't surprising, they barely knew each other. What was there to talk about?

"I should probably get going. I've got some training to do…" Honestly he didn't, but he was a mixed bag of emotions and going out to the old Miyagi place would probably help clear his head if even a little.

"Maybe next time we could watch a movie."

It was more a statement than a question and it brought the vice grip back to his stomach.

"Don't promise a next time if you're not going to follow through." His voice was cold, void of emotion.

"I mean it Robby."

"Do you have Netflix?"

"Net-what?"

Robby rolled his eyes. He should have known better. "Never mind, DVD it is."

"So, next time?"

His dad's voice sounded so hopeful.

"I'll think about it."


	8. Chapter 8

The ring of his phone startled him. Midnight calls weren't common for him. Looking at the caller ID his stomach sank, not sure he was ready for this. At the same time if things had gone horribly wrong and this was a drunken call, could he really leave Johnny alone when he had been the one to encourage it all in the first place?

"Johnny, hi." He said as he answered the call.

" _I thought you said you'd call. I've been waiting man!"_

Bobby bit his lip, still reeling from what he had almost done that afternoon. "Oh yeah, sorry been busy. Must have slipped my mind."

" _He showed up asshole! I thought you'd want to know_." Johnny's voice was light. Bobby couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I want to know. Sorry, I should have called." He tried his best to keep his voice light as well.

" _All we did was make the pizzas and eat, but it's a start right? We made plans for a movie next time."_

"Next time, huh? That's great. Look, I'd love to talk but I was in the middle of something…"

" _No, I get it. It's late. Come over tomorrow, I'll tell you all about it."_

It took all of his self-control not to blurt out yes automatically. "I'd love to Johnny, I would, but I'm helping my mom this weekend…"

" _Shit, that's right. Sorry man. I could come over and help?"_

Bobby's knuckles were white as he gripped the arm of his chair. "That's really nice to offer, but we have a lot of my dad's things to sort through. It's pretty emotional on my mom." It wasn't a complete lie, but even so he know he mom wouldn't mind Johnny's company. He was like a second son to her. Bobby was the one who couldn't deal being in the same place as Johnny.

" _I get it, tell her 'hi' from me."_ He could hear the disappointment in the others voice.

"I will, she'll like that. We'll catch up later okay?"

They exchanged goodbyes and Bobby dropped the phone on the table beside him. He had to figure out how to get his feelings under control, and fast. With a stretch he went back to his laptop, scouring the rental adds in the area.

* * *

 

It was weird, standing on the front porch of the Brown house, the same as it had been so many times as a teen. He couldn't believe this small bit of his history was about to slip through his fingers like almost everything else.

Any time things got bad with Sid he found solace and comfort here. He never knew if Mr. and Mrs. Brown had ever known the extent of his home life. Bobby had been sworn to secrecy but he wondered how much the adults had picked up on their own.

This time it was a different pain that brought him here.

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" Bobby asked as he opened the door.

"What do you think?" He swallowed hard. "It's been like a week and you haven't returned a single call. What the hell Bobby?"

"Look, let's not do this here." Bobby motioned for Johnny to follow him into the house. Last thing they needed was to put on a show for the neighbours.

It was amazing how it almost seemed like the house had stopped in time, unchanged from their youth. If he had been there on better terms he might have said something about it, but as it was he was pissed and wanted answers.

Bobby led him out into the backyard. The sky was turning as dusk descended. Garden lights started to glow as darkness surrounded them. The yard and pool were familiar, this was one of the three hang out spots at the Brown household.

"I've been busy okay?" Bobby finally answered him.

"Busy?" Johnny gave him a look, "Shit Bobby, you've always been busy yet have always seemed to make time for me. You said you'd help me with Robby… with everything! Right now I feel pretty damn ignored and I can't figure out what the fuck I've done to be treated like this."

"You did nothing!" Bobby sounded exasperated. "It's me okay? What happened last time!"

Johnny paused for a moment, recalling the last time they had seen each other. "What happened?"

"Shit Johnny…" He shook his head, looking up at the sky. "I almost  _kissed_  you."

Johnny started laughing. "Seriously? That is the reason you're ignoring me? I don't fucking care, I've forgotten it already."

The blonde moved closer, trying to coax the other to look at him with no luck.

"It's not just that Johnny. It's the feelings attached to it. I  _wanted_  to kiss you…" Finally he met the others gaze. "You asked me once if my crush on you was in the past. I've finally realized my feelings are still the same. I'm in love with you Johnny."

Silence fell around them, the air heavy as he digested the words of his best friend. If he was completely honest with himself the news wasn't really a shock at all. He couldn't really explain why but there was a part of him that was relieved by the confession. His stomach knotted in a way he hadn't felt since he was a teen. A sick fear that if Sid ever found out about his relief that there would be hell to pay. At the same time he remembered Bobby saying that they were adults now and things like that didn't matter anymore.

Without a second thought he closed in, his lips crashing against the others for a brief moment before his partner pulled away.

"What the hell was that?!" Bobby snapped angrily. "I'm not joking asshole! If you can't take that seriously-"

He grabbed Bobby's arm, pulling him close. "I am serious."

"But you're…"

"I… I don't know. I can't explain it. Without you around I feel empty. I just want  _this_  right now."

Bobby swallowed hard, studying his face. "But will you want it tomorrow? Or the day after that?"

"I honestly don't know the answer to that."

This time it was Bobby who closed the gap between them, his lips pressing earnestly. The kisses almost felt desperate, as though Bobby was afraid that at any moment the spell would end.

Placing his hand on the others lower back, the blonde drew him against his body forcing the kisses to slow. His partner's arms came around his neck and he could feel fingers start to make their way through his golden locks. Pulling his lower lip between his own, Johnny sucked at it playfully before releasing. Light kisses were littered against the others jaw as he made his way to Bobby's ear, teeth scraping gently down the lobe. The gasp his partner let out brought a smile to his lips though he was soon distracted by the sight of the lounge chair on the deck. He could feel the kisses that were pressed against his neck but it only made the flood of memories so much worse.

It had been about halfway through their junior year, Dutch had the house to himself and obviously a party ensued. He couldn't remember exactly how they had gotten the alcohol, it was probably one of Jimmy's older brothers. They always seemed to be their usual hook up.

The party was great, they were celebrating something. New year's, that was right. He had just won the All Valley for the second time only a few weeks prior and they had everything to celebrate. Cobra Kai was on top of the world. It was Tommy that had started the drinking games, he always started shit like that. Bobby as always paced himself and hadn't participated. He had never really thought about it at the time but they had been lucky to have a friend willing to stay sober enough at parties, at least where alcohol was involved. Bobby had probably kept them out of more trouble than he would like to admit.

That night Bobby had brought his drunk ass home knowing that if Johnny had shown up to his own house totally inebriated there would have been hell to pay. He had felt nauseous and the cool night air was helping his stomach so they had opted to stay out on the deck, both boys squeezing into one of the lounge chairs together as they laid it back. The sky had been beautiful that night, Bobby pointing out winter constellations to him and he hadn't been listening in the slightest. They had talked, open and honest conversations. And then it happened. He had leaned in and kissed Bobby. Maybe it wouldn't have been such a big deal if it had ended there but it hadn't. One kiss led to another, each becoming longer and more drawn out than the last as the groping began. Who knows how long they would have made out for if it hadn't ended suddenly with him emptying the contents of his stomach on the deck of the pool.

"Johnny?"

The sound of his name snapped him back to the present, meeting the worried gaze of his friend.

"Yeah, sorry…"

Bobby caressed his cheek. "Is this okay? What's wrong?"

Johnny bit his lip. "Nothing. I just… I was just remembering the first time we kissed out here."

Bobby stepped back, pulling away.

"You remember that?" Johnny asked softly.

"Yeah, of course I do. I always thought you were too drunk to remember it, you never brought it up. I just left well enough alone, figured it was a drunken mistake… Besides you were dating Ali too."

Everything was to starting to feel like it was too much, his knees felt weak. He sat down in a chair, head between his knees as he took deep breaths, trying to fend off the dizziness.

"No, I remembered it. Scared the shit out of me." He felt his body start to tremble, a reaction he hadn't felt in years.

"I liked it, you know?" Johnny finally looked up. "It had felt just as good as making out with Ali and I knew…" He looked away again, "If Sid ever found out, he would have killed me."

"I know."

Bobby did know. He had been the only person privy to the whole picture of his home life.

"I never brought it up mostly because I didn't trust myself. It was easier to pretend it never happened than to deal with all the feelings I had."

"So you had feelings?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Fuck, even if I did, everywhere I turned was someone who would tell me how wrong they were. And I had feelings for Ali too. I really loved her man."

"I know you did Johnny."

A silence settled over the yard as each man tried to process all the information about an incident that had happened almost 35 years in the past.

"I should get going," Johnny stood slowly. "Don't be a stranger though, okay? Show the fuck up every once in a while.""

"Yeah, I will." Bobby smiled.

Johnny knew the other was studying him. "You  _can_  kiss me."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "Can I though?"

Johnny shrugged, kicking at an imaginary rock. "Shit, I have no idea what's going on, I'm not promising anything. But yeah, you can."

The space between them closed, lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

"I'll stop by this week, I promise. I've missed you too much to stay away after tonight."

"I'll hold you to that asshole." Johnny smiled, turning to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby could clearly feel the eyes all around him as he walked calmly into the dealership. With a quick look around he instantly spotted Johnny’s son observing him and suddenly felt more than a little self- conscious. God, there was no way Robby could have known about him and Johnny, right?

Thankfully Bobby wasn’t able to ponder on that thought for very long once Amanda stepped out to greet him.

“It’s great to see you, Robert! Here, let me introduce you to my husband, Daniel.”

Without meaning to Bobby held his breath as the dark haired, middle aged man turned at the call of his name to glance at his wife, a smile spreading across his face as his eyes met Bobby’s. It was finally time to see if LaRusso remembered him or not.

“Robert, Hi. My wife’s been raving about your work nonstop and I’ve got to say, I’ve been pretty impressed myself.”

“I’m glad to hear that Mr. LaRusso.” Bobby shifted uncomfortably as he still couldn’t quite tell if he had been recognized or not.

“Oh, no, no that’s too formal!” Daniel laughed, clapping Bobby on the back, “Just call me Daniel. Now, I really hate to do this but I’ve got a customer I need to go meet with. I trust you and Amanda can get things sorted out by yourselves and look, I promise I’ll be at the next meeting.”

Bobby offered a nod of understanding as he quietly watched Daniel kiss his wife on the cheek and walk off. If Daniel had even the slightest clue as to who he was, he certainly gave no indication of it.

Bobby liked Amanda at least. This was only their second time meeting but it was easy to see that she had a solid head on her shoulders and was business savvy in ways very few had proven to be in the past. Furthermore she was polite while also knowing what she wanted and was clearly not afraid to tell you when you weren’t meeting her expectations. They had a great working chemistry overall and he found LaRusso Auto was quickly becoming one of his best clients to deal with overall.

He had a smile on his face as he gathered his materials after the meeting. Honestly, at this rate his collaboration with LaRusso could do wonders for his career.

“I know what you did.” Came an almost mocking voice to effectively shatter his otherwise good mood.

Bobby looked up to see the teen standing in the doorway.

“Excuse me?”

“You’ve got major balls coming in here and pretending to be someone you’re not…” Robby advanced into the conference room like a hunter that had finally cornered its prey.

“I’m not pretending anything and I’m really not sure what you’re accusing me of.” No wonder Johnny had so many mixed emotions about his own son. Robby could be quite antagonistic, not to mention intimidating when he wanted to be.

“Yeah, right. You come in here all smiles like everything’s fucking peachy when in fact you’re the asshole who injured Mr. LaRusso back in that tournament. Don’t you think it’s about time you shared that little detail with the rest of the class, huh?”

Was this teenaged punk seriously giving him the third fucking degree like this? Bobby’s patience was wearing thin.

“Look, Robby, right? This really doesn’t involve you.”

“Too damn bad, pops. Either you come clean to Mr. LaRusso or I will. Who do you think he’d rather hear it from?”

Bobby could feel his fists tightly clenched at his sides now as his patience bordered on running out. “What’s the point of dredging up the past when we’ve all moved on?”

Robby continued to study him and Bobby hated the way the young man’s glare seemed to bore right into his very soul.

“Bullshit. Why keep it a secret then if you’ve all just ‘moved on’?”

“And why do you care so much about something that happened in the past?” Bobby growled in response.

The teen hesitated and at that moment Bobby really wished he could see just what was going on behind those hazel eyes; there had to be so much more to this story than the boy was willing to let on.

“If you’ve got nothing to hide, then fess up. Unless of course you really are up to something shady…” Robby decided to end the conversation with that before taking his leave just as quickly as he seemed to appear.

Once alone it was then and only then that Bobby let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

Why didn’t he want to talk to Daniel about what had happened in the past? He liked to assumed that it was something as simple as losing the LaRusso account, but deep down he knew that it boiled down to the overwhelming guilt he still harbored from that fateful day.

Even he had to admit It had been out of character for him, but the pressures bearing down on a naïve, seventeen year old boy had been painfully excruciating. Bobby had wanted and tried so desperately to fit in and in the hopes of keeping his more personal life secret, had gone ahead and done anything and everything he could have to fit in just to keep from standing out in any way whatsoever. Regrettably, however, he had realized the effects of blindly following Kreese a little too late and as he took another look at the empty doorway he couldn’t help but sigh. The kid made a pretty damn good point.

Grabbing his bag he made the slow walk out of the conference room and towards the main entrance, making a point of walking by Daniel’s office as he did. A part of him secretly hoped the other man was in the midst of a meeting but no, there he was, just sitting there quietly with a mountain of paperwork to tackle. Bobby stopped just outside and knocked lightly on the glass before poking his head into the office.

“Daniel?”

The brunette looked up from his documents and smiled. “Oh, hey there Robert.” Daniel straightened his posture as he pulled away from the desk. “I’m sorry again that I couldn’t make the meeting. What can I do for you?”

Bobby cleared his throat. “Actually, I was just wondering if you remembered me from high school?”

You could tell that Daniel was clearly searching through his memories in the hopes of identifying a man he had only just met a few hours ago, his expression going from confused to flat out perplexed.

“Sorry, no Robert’s ringing a bell. I was only here in California for my senior year, so most of my high school days are a bit of a blur.”

Bobby couldn’t help a weak chuckle. “I didn’t really go by Robert back then.” He paused a moment before continuing. “Maybe the name Bobby Brown sounds more familiar? We were both in the All Valley together that year… I…” his voice began to trail off.

He realized didn’t need to finish his thought. Recognition was clearly written all across Daniel’s face and the lingering silence was killing him.

“Daniel, I’m so sorry. To this day it still bothers me, what I did…”

“Did you request our account?” Daniel interrupted, now looking at Bobby in almost disbelief.

“No, I had nothing to do with that decision. To be honest I was worried about working with you at first, but at the same time it’s hard to refuse a new assignment such a reputable company offers you. And let’s face it Daniel, your brand is all over the Valley. Working with you would give me the credibility I need to get more clients for my business. The Valley isn’t the easiest market to break into.”

“What? You mean you just came back to the Valley?” There was still a hint of malice in Daniel’s tone but at least it was nothing more than that.

“I moved to the east coast for university and was there until just last year.”

Daniel eyed him. “What brought you back?”

“Family.” Bobby answered outright. It didn’t hurt to be honest though he wasn’t about to discuss his entire life story with Daniel either.

“So, are we cool? I mean, not like overall, and it’s not like I just expect you to forgive me overnight or anything but for this, for now. Can we continue to work together?”

Daniel hesitated a moment, appearing to mull over the proposition before finally giving Bobby his answer.

“There are no bad students, only bad teachers. “

Bobby looked at the other blankly. Was Daniel losing his mind?

“The question is really more of a yes or no kind of thing.”

Daniel gave a small laugh. “Yeah, sure, we can work together.”

Despite his relief Bobby raised an eyebrow regardless. “Okay, so… are you going tell me what all that student/teacher stuff was about?”

“It just means you’re not Kreese. We were kids. You trusted that man and he went and betrayed your trust.”

Bobby chewed his lip as he swallowed hard. “You have no idea.”

Daniel shrugged knowingly, “I think I have a bit of an idea. The ’84 tournament was not the end of my story with Cobra Kai, nor John Kreese.”

Bobby gave a look before shaking his head to dismiss the thought all together.

“You know what? I don’t even want to know. I left Cobra Kai after that tournament and haven’t looked back.”

“Ali told me that after our match you dropped your belt in front of Kreese and walked out. Is that true?”

Bobby nodded. “My small act of defiance. I never even saw your match with Johnny or that crazy kick you pulled off.”

“But you were in the parking lot. I remember seeing you…”

“I may have walked out on Kreese but my buddies were still in there. Looking back, maybe I should have left completely; would have saved me a bruised rib.”

The two men stood quietly as the past hung heavy in the air.

“I look forward to working with you, Robert.” Daniel finally spoke up, his hand outstretched.

Bobby took it with a firm shake and a smile. “Same here, Daniel.”

\--

“You will never believe the day I just had!” Bobby announced as he walked into the empty dojo, the last of the students having just left. Heading over towards Johnny to give him a hug, Bobby was disheartened to be met with a cold and unfeeling response. He pulled back slowly, clearly concerned. Ever since that evening at his place things had been great between them so far,  so why the no reaction all of a sudden?

“Bobby, I thought we were meeting at the apartment?” Johnny asked dryly.

“We were, but I wanted to see you. I thought I could help you close up for the day.” He paused and studied the blonde closely. “I thought you’d be happy.”

Johnny swallowed hard, appearing more than a little preoccupied. “Yeah, sorry, been a long day but of course I’m happy to see you. What do you say we get the hell out of here, huh?”

“Stressed, hm?” Bobby made his way over towards the office with a Cheshire smirk.

“How’s a cold one sound? You can relax a little while I finish the cleaning and then I’ll take you out for dinner, maybe tell you about my day.”

“No, Bobby, wait-!” Johnny called out but it was too late as Bobby had already stopped dead in his tracks upon entering the main office.

Seated behind the desk was a face he had hoped to never see again in his lifetime. Even after all these years, it was almost haunting how little the older man had changed.

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Brown. I must say I’m surprised to see you back in a karate dojo.”

Bobby’s mouth went dry. He looked helplessly between his former instructor and Johnny, wanting desperately to say something but found he was at a total loss for words.

“Bobby, I can explain…” Johnny said, attempting to comfort Bobby as best as he could.

“Save it.” Bobby spat, venom in his tone as his gaze drifted once again between the two men, “I can’t do this right now.”

“What? No greeting for your former sensei?” Kreese chuckled, a smile upon his lips.

“We’ll talk later, Johnny.” Bobby forcefully dug his index finger into the blonde’s chest before shooting daggers at the old man and stalking out in a hurried huff.

\--


	10. Chapter 10

Johnny turned the key as the engine of the Charger died off. He stared at the Brown’s house, studying it as he worked up the courage to approach the door once more. This time he knew the silence was his fault and to be fair, he hadn’t reached out either. He had been trying to protect Bobby from the return of Kreese, but in doing so had also kept a secret that had come back to bite him in the ass.

Slowly he approached the door, ringing the bell only to have it answered by an attractive brunette.

“Johnny?”

He stared at her wide-eyed. It couldn’t be, could it?

“Emma?”

She nodded, practically jumping into his arms as she hugged him tightly. How many years had it been since he had seen Bobby’s sister?

“I thought you were living on the East Coast?” He asked as she pulled away.

“I am, I just came out for the weekend with my kids. My mom wants me to go through all the stuff that I left at the house. I can’t believe she’s selling it. I guess I just always figured it would be here… but I’m guessing you’re here for Bobby?”

“Yeah, is he here?” Johnny tentatively looked around. Once again he had shown up unannounced.

Emma nodded, “Yeah, he’s out back in the pool with the kids. He’s been a lifesaver keeping them occupied while I go through boxes. It’s a shame he never had kids, Bobby would have been an amazing dad. I guess that’s why he gets to be favourite uncle though, huh?”

As they walked into the backyard, Johnny watched the grown man splashing around in the water with the two younger children.

“That’s Luke, he’s 9, and Ashton, she’s 7.”

“Mommy!” the little girl yelled out which made Bobby look up.

“Johnny. I didn’t know you were coming over…”

The blonde watched his friend push out of the pool and onto the deck. Kissing the top of the heads of his niece and nephew he stood up, grabbing a towel.

“I was in the area.” Johnny lied.

“Come on, let’s talk inside.” Bobby led the way as he tied the towel around his waist.

Johnny couldn’t help but notice how toned his friend had remained even after all these years. Even if he wasn’t doing karate, it was obvious he kept an active lifestyle. He was a little surprised by the urge he felt to run his hands along the other's muscular body.

“So, are we talking about Kreese?”

“Look, I wanted to tell you. I just didn’t know how to.”

“Oh really?” Bobby sneered, “You could have stared with what he wants!”

“I have no idea what he wants,” Johnny said solemnly.

“Bullshit.” Bobby’s eyes bore straight into him. “He was sitting in your office, Johnny. How do you not know what he wants?”

Johnny sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m serious, I don’t have a fucking clue. He showed up after the fucking tournament and hangs around the dojo from time to time.”

Bobby balked at this. “You actually let him near the fucking kids? Are you _insane_?”

“He’s never been alone with them. But yes, he’s been at the dojo. Watching only.”

“He shouldn’t be anywhere near it, I mean come on! Johnny, don’t you remember what he did to us? Did to _you_? This is not okay!”

Johnny bit his lip as he nodded. “Yeah, I remember. There is also a bunch of legal bullshit that I’m wrapped up in for using the name Cobra Kai and I’d really like that bullshit to go away. So for the time being, I’m playing nice.”

“Once again, something you _should_ have told me!”

Johnny moved in closer, one hand moving to rest on the others hip and pulled him closer. “Look, let’s not talk about this right now Bobby. I’ve missed you.”

Bobby stood rigid, looking at Johnny carefully. “So it’s okay when we’re alone, but if anyone is watching it's not?”

Johnny took a step back, “The fuck?”

Bobby pulled away completely. “At the dojo. I tried to be affectionate and you pulled away, all because Kreese was there.”

Johnny gave him a look. “Yeah and? God Bobby, you know what Kreese is like!”

Bobby shook his head. “No, I’m not playing these games anymore. I spent too many years pretending I was something I wasn’t to go back into the shadows now.”

“Oh?” Johnny scoffed, “I’m sorry, I haven’t spent years getting comfortable with this. I’m sorry that I can’t just _come out_ or whatever it is. Fuck, I don’t even know if I’m… you know, like you!”

“Like me?” Bobby couldn’t help but laugh in disbelief. “You mean _gay_? For god sake, you can’t even say the word! Okay fine, maybe you aren’t gay, but I’m not going to stand around and be your little experiment just to have my heart broken by you again.”

“You think I’d actually hurt you on purpose?” It was Johnny’s turn now to take offence.

“You know, when we were teenagers, I could excuse you being a huge dick. Ali broke it off, she owed you nothing. Yet you harassed her and Daniel and we all went along with it. We aren’t in high school anymore and I’m sick and tired of playing your selfish games. I’m tired of putting you before me.”

Johnny stood there for a moment in silence as he took it all in.

“Woah, woah, woah! Selfish? Fuck Bobby, I’m doing this for you! Isn’t this what you wanted? You and me together, like this?” His anger had finally started to kick in.

“Oh, so you’re doing me a favour?” Bobby shook his head in disbelief. “I never asked for your favours, Johnny. Don’t you see that just being by my side means nothing if you don’t feel the same? You’re actually hurting me more than anything.”

Johnny couldn’t help but notice that the other voice was shaking.

“I came to fucking apologize. What more do you want from me?”

Bobby watched him before he spoke. “Nothing Johnny. I don’t want anything from you anymore.”

“Are… are you breaking up with me?”

“No, because to break up we would have actually had to have been a thing. There has never been an _us_ , just always me chasing your shadow.” Bobby replied.

“I don’t need this bullshit…” Johnny sneered. “Why did you even come and find me after all those years? Actually no, I don’t care. That's fine, you know what I don’t need you either.”

“I’m assuming you know you’re way out?” Bobby asked quietly.

Johnny scoffed as he turned and walked away.

\--

“Did you seriously just pull a jar of coconut oil out of your bag?”

Bobby gave a small laugh as he scooped some out of the jar, stirring it into his coffee before replacing it back into his bag. “I carry around my own, yes. It’s how I drink coffee alright?”

“James?”

Bobby couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips hearing the others full name. Usually, the only time they had heard them in the past was when they were getting in shit from their parents. He watched as his friend went to grab his coffee from the barista before returning to their table.

“I can’t believe you ran into my brother after all these years. God, I can’t believe we lost touch!” Jimmy said as he sat at the table.

Bobby smiled. “If I hadn’t we wouldn’t be having coffee. And I’m sorry about that, I am pretty much to blame. I was going through a lot of stuff in college and at the time it seemed best to just cut off all ties back home other than family.”

Jimmy shrugged. “I get it. We all had our own shit to deal with. But I’m so glad you reached out, and I’m glad you’re back in the area too. Love my girls, god knows I do, but I’ve come to the point in my life that I need to be away from them sometimes for my sanity. Karate used to be that for me until my oldest started practicing as well.”

“You’ve got three daughters right?”

The brunette smiled, “Yeah, and they’re the light of my life. I just didn’t realize how much work it was to stay home and take care of them. I don’t regret it, at the time it was best for my wife and I. Her career was just taking off but we wanted a family too. I work at a dojo part time some evenings and weekends, so at least I get out. Recently I’ve started getting back into real estate but it’s still just a side job.”

Bobby was grinning widely. “Stay at home dad huh? I would never have believed it!”

“Trust me, Hannah has an amazing job. She wanted it so badly, so I did it for her. What about you? Did you ever settle down?”

Bobby took a long sip from his cup as he thought about his answer. He’d finally come out to Johnny and that had gone alright. They were adults after all. Why was he suddenly so scared to be himself? If he was being completely honest, it was just knowing that Kreese was even in the same general area of him that was keeping his guard up. He hated that even after all this time Kreese still held power over him.

“Well, getting away was good for me. Allowed me to actually figure out a lot of things about myself. I recently just got out of a long term relationship. He wanted different things than I did, so we just ended up going our separate ways.” Bobby finally answered.

Jimmy’s smile changed, this one warm and knowing. “Bobby Brown, I’m so glad you finally became yourself.”

“You mean you knew?”

He nodded laughing, “I saw the way you looked at Johnny. It was just a hunch, but looks like I was right.”

Bobby nodded before changing the subject. “Have you kept in touch with any of the others? Dutch, Tommy, Johnny?”

“Tommy is in the LA area. I haven’t kept in great touch with him but last I heard he had gotten married and had taken over his dad’s company. I think I saw something about a kid but that’s more recent, I think it was on Facebook. Dutch is down in San Diego and runs a Harley shop, you know what he was like with bikes. Divorced, two kids.” Jimmy paused to take a sip from his coffee. “Johnny kind of fell off the grid. He’s not even on social media that I’ve seen. I’ve got the other two on Facebook and I follow Dutch’s shop on Instagram. God, staying on top of all these damn sites is hard but my oldest is all into it so I try to keep tabs on her.”

“How old are your kids again?”

“My oldest, Maddison, is 15, then Riley is 10 and little Avri turns 7 in a month.”

“I thought a couple of your kids were around the same age as my sisters. So you don’t know anything about Johnny then?” Bobby studied Jimmy.

“That’s the funny thing. I didn’t get to the All-Valley this year, it was Avri’s dance recital and Maddy wasn’t competing so we were doing that instead. When I talked to one of the other Sensei’s from Topanga I was told that a new dojo had entered, get this; _Cobra Kai._ ”

So Jimmy had heard about it. It wasn’t really shocking, he was still in the karate world.

“Bobby, did you just hear me? Cobra Kai is back!”

Bobby nodded with a sigh. “Yeah, I already knew. I ran into Johnny when I first got back in the area.  I also heard about their questionable win.”

Jimmy leaned back. “I’ve been debating reaching out to Johnny, but I’m not ready to get caught back up in high school bull shit again.”

“I mean, reach out if you want. But you should also know Kreese is back in the picture.”

“Bobby, Kreese is dead. There is no way.”

Bobby exhaled slowly. “John Kreese is alive and well. I’ve seen him myself, Jimmy. I saw him at the Cobra Kai dojo.”

“Jesus pleasus…” Jimmy’s eyes were wide in disbelief. It had been _years_ since he had heard the man's name. Really none of them had gone back to Cobra Kai after that tournament in 1984. Somehow the news Kreese’s death had spread to them all and over the years the memory just faded.

They sat in silence, both trying to deal with the truth of their former Sensei actually being alive.

“So Topanga Karate… are you guys any good?” Bobby finally asked, ready to change the subject. He didn’t like dwelling on Kreese any longer than needed.

“The best! Well, until this year that is. The defending champion was ours. His name is Xander. Good kid, I like him a lot. Mom’s a little intense though. Parent’s today man, I don’t remember any of our mom’s being that bat shit over our tournaments.” Jimmy laughed.

“Times have changed, I will give you that. Well at least for most of us...” Bobby sighed as he looked down at his coffee.

“Someone stuck in the past?” Jimmy tried but was met with silence. “Come on Bobby, talk to me. You didn’t just ask me to coffee for nothing. It’s more than obvious that something is on your mind so spill it.”

“It’s complicated Jimmy.”

“I’ve got time.”

Bobby's eyes met the others. There was a reason why Jimmy had been his second closest friend in high school.

“So, something happened between Johnny and I…” Bobby started.

“ _Happened_?” Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

Bobby shot him a glare. “Don’t make this any harder than it already is. We kissed, okay? And things were good, but in the ‘we’re not talking about this way’. But then I found out he was hiding the whole Kreese thing from me and we got into a huge fight.”

“Is Johnny…?”

Bobby rolled his eyes, “Jimmy focus. And no, I don’t think so. He’s emotionally stunted is what he is. It’s like he keeps everyone at arm's length no matter what. And it’s still so high school, I mean he’s still at it with Daniel LaRusso after all these years. Can’t we all just move on?”

“Now that’s a name I haven’t heard in years… Well, okay that’s a lie, I hear it all the time on the radio, but that’s just white noise. And I mean he’s involved in the All Valley every year, but that has nothing to do with me. You’re not telling me they are still fighting that same feud?”

Bobby nodded, “You know they are. And I just can’t do it anymore. I can’t act like high school all over again. I’ve actually had to start working with Daniel and we’ve put the past behind us. In all honesty? He’s a pretty nice guy. His wife invited me over for dinner as soon as she found out we knew each other in high school.”

Jimmy shook his head in disbelief. “It all makes sense now. Someone had said that Daniel had been coaching some kid at the tournament this year, but that’s all part of the rivalry I guess?”

Bobby stirred his coffee once more before taking another sip. “Seems to be. The punch line is, Daniel is training Johnny’s son.”

Jimmy laughed. “Johnny has a kid?”

“You have three!”

“Yeah I know but this is Johnny we’re talking about!”

“Dutch and Tommy have kids too. I don’t see why you’re so shocked.”

Jimmy looked down at his drink. “You weren’t around after high school Bobby. You took off and never looked back and honestly, I don’t blame you. But Johnny started to spiral and sometimes I was worried he’d never be able to pick himself back up. So I guess I’m just shocked that in all of that he had a kid.”

Bobby had no idea that Johnny had fallen so quickly. But it made sense. He lost Ali, the whole tournament, the death of his mother. It could break anyone. His heart started to ache but he tried to remind himself that no matter how hard Johnny had it, it still didn’t make up for lying and getting back in it with Kreese.

“Well, their relationship is far from perfect as I’m sure you can tell.”

Jimmy gave Bobby a look. “But we’re not here to talk about Johnny’s relationship with his son, are we?”

Bobby exhaled slowly. “I don’t know what to do. I’m so mad at him but I can’t help the way I feel about him and it’s driving me crazy.”

“I know it’s not what you want to hear,” Jimmy reached out, placing his hand on the others, “but maybe this is really for the best. You’re an amazing guy and if Johnny can’t figure that out then don’t keep pining. You deserve someone that is going to appreciate you and treat you with respect. I know Johnny means a lot to you, but maybe it’s just time to move on…”

Bobby sighed. He knew that Jimmy was right, but it didn’t stop the hurt.

“Thanks, Jim, sometimes you already know the answer but you just need to hear it from a friend.”

Jimmy’s phone chimed and he looked down.

“Duty calls…”

“That’s fine, it was great seeing you.”

“I’m always here for you Bobby. Call me anytime, alright?” Jimmy was pulling on his jacket and patting his pockets in search of his keys.

Bobby nodded.

“And we’ll have to have you over sometime so you can meet all my girls. I know Hannah would love to meet you.”

“And I’d love to meet them,” Bobby replied as he stood.

The two men hugged before parting their separate ways.


	11. Chapter 11

He stared at the door, once more hesitating to make a move. He didn't have to be here. He could just have easily found some other way to spend a Friday night, yet here he was standing out front of his old man's place once more. The Charger was in its designated parking spot so that was promising. It was just so damn hard to let his guard down after all this time.

 Hesitantly he reached out and rang the bell, brushing some bangs back behind his ear as he waited.

 Robby watched as the door opened. The man behind it looking haggard and out of it. So different from the last time he had been here.

 “Robby?”

 Was that surprise in his voice? Fuck his dad had forgotten. He was such a moron for even thinking for a minute that his dad had changed.

 “Nevermind, I'm out of here.”

 His father reached out, grabbing his arm as he turned to leave.

 “Shit, is it Friday already? We were doing a movie…” his father looked back into the apartment before meeting Robby’s gaze. “I'm not as prepared as last time, that's on me, but come on in. What's your favourite take out? Let's call and get some food.”

 The apartment was unkempt. Beer bottles were littered around the space, but it wasn't like this was new.

 “Rough week, dad?”

 Johnny exhaled slowly. “Yeah. Something like that.”

 “Look, I can just go. Obviously, you’ve got more important things going on, _like always_.”

 Johnny could hear the tone in the teen’s voice. Hell, he had used a tone like that more than once as a teen himself.

 “You’re not going anywhere. Nothing is more important than spending time with my son.” Johnny looked around at the chaos around them, “You just don’t get a home cooked meal this time. Look, you call for the food while I clean up. Order whatever you like that delivers.”

 Robby pulled out his cell phone as his dad pulled out a garbage bag from under the sink, sweeping pretty much everything off the flat surfaces into it.

 “Bottles go into the recycling you know.”

 Johnny rolled his eyes, “Right now I’m more concerned about having a space to eat than what can be recycled.”

 As Robby finished the order he slid the phone into his back pocket, grabbing a second bag as he began to collect the bottles and cans.

 “Yeah well, I’m concerned about the environment.”

 Johnny stood up, leaning against the counter as he studied the teen. A small smile formed on his lips.

 “You remind me of a friend of mine.”

 Robby looked up, meeting his father’s eye. “That marketing guy, Robert?”

 Johnny had totally forgotten that Robby had met Bobby.

 “Yeah, him. He’s all about saving the Earth, yoga and kale. It’s a pain in the ass actually.”

 “How exactly did you become friends with a guy like that? Honestly, you couldn’t be any more opposite.” Robby gave a small laugh.

 The boy had a point, they were totally different. “People change as they get older. We had a lot more in common back in the ’80s.”

 “Like karate?”

 He nodded, “Yeah, like karate. And motorbikes. A lot of stuff really.”

 There was a silence before both of them resumed their cleaning.

 “So, how come I’ve never met him before? Like back when you and mom were still together…”

 “Bobby went to college on the east coast, he got into a good school. MIT. And he stayed out there. We lost touch.”

 “You know someone that went to MIT?” Robby gave his father a look of disbelief.

 “Is it really that hard to believe I had smart friends? Tommy got into Princeton, but that was family connections, 100%. Dutch never went to college, and Jimmy just went to UCLA.”

 “And you did one semester at UCLA before dropping out because of grandma….”

 Johnny nodded slowly. Even though it had been years, it still hurt to think about his mother’s death.

 “Yeah, I had a hard time adjusting after my mom’s death, I never went back.”

 “Dad, you have a hard time adjusting to almost everything.”

 The words were out of his mouth before he even thought about the impact he might have on his father. Shit, what was he thinking saying something like that when they were talking about his grandmother?

 “Dad, I’m sorry, I didn’t—“

 Johnny shook his head. “No, Robby it’s fine. The hell you’ve been through with your mom and me? I don’t blame you. I guess I’m having a hard time adjusting to some shit now too, hence the mess.”

 Robby swallowed hard. This was probably the most real conversation he’d had with his father in years.

 “Did you want to talk about it?”

 Johnny didn’t even have time to answer as the doorbell rang.

 “Food must be here, I’ll get it.”

 Robby watched as his father pulled his wallet from his back pocket and walked towards the door of the apartment. The moment was over now. He could feel it, there was no going back to it. But, they’d had a moment, and he could feel a little bit of his wall start to crack. Robby was scared as hell but it felt good, it felt nice to have had a connection with his dad.

 “This smells amazing!” Johnny smiled as he placed the food onto the coffee table, “Grab some forks, there’s some juice in the fridge.”

 Robby did as he was instructed. Maybe his dad was going through some shit, but at least this time he was still here. It was an improvement from the past. Maybe things were starting to look up for them.

 --

Bobby flipped through the book in his hands. He had tried and tried to read the words on the page but he couldn't seem to make himself concentrate for more than two words. Sighing he finally put it down on the end table.

 “Well, that's quite the sigh…”

 Looking up he saw his sister entering the living room.

 “Are you all packed and ready to go?”

 Emma nodded as she sat down on the opposite end of the couch, pulling her feet up as she hugged her knees against her chest, chin resting on them.

 “Yeah. As long as the kids don't tear their bags apart in the morning trying to get dressed it should go pretty smoothly. I hate to leave though. It's been nice seeing mom. And I've missed having you around.” Emma smiled sadly.

 “You just miss having a baby sitter.” he teased, reaching out to playfully punch her shin.

 “And my best friend!” she shot back with a laugh. “I saw Kevin the other week. He misses you too and said he's sorry for being an ass about you wanting to move back west. He wanted me to tell you that he honestly hopes you're happy and that it's all working out.”

 Bobby bit his lip, how long had it been since he had really thought about his ex? At first, it had been all the time, wondering what he could have done to make things work out. But then Johnny happened and he really hadn't thought of anything else since. He felt a small pang of guilt.

 “I hope he's doing well too.” Bobby finally replied.

 The siblings sat in silence for a moment, Emma studying her brother carefully.

 “So are you going to tell me what's wrong before I leave? You've been in a mood since we got here and though you try to smile through it, I know you better than that. I was hoping seeing Jimmy would help you snap out of it but that didn't seem to work. Don't send me home worrying about you Bobby.”

 “Maybe I don't want to tell you because I'm afraid of what you'll think.”

 “Robert Brown, there is nothing you can't tell me. I'm pretty sure we've been through this before.” Emma hesitated for a moment, “It's about Johnny, isn't it? You both seemed pretty tense when he visited…”

 Bobby should have known better than to try and hide anything from his sister.

 “Yeah, it's Johnny. I came out to him…”

 “And it didn't go well?”

 Bobby chuckled, “It actually went _really_ well. And then that led to him kissing me. Which also went _really_ well.”

 Emma made a face, “I'm going to stop you right here because you're my brother and Johnny is like a brother and now I'm just getting creeped out. No more details!”

 “What are you, twelve?” Bobby joked.

 Emma rolled her eyes, “Continue, less details.”

 “Well, it was kind of like a dream really. And then I found out he was hiding some really fucked up shit. And I don't know why I'm surprised because it's just so…. _Him_. But it really hurt. And then we had a big fight. And I'm feeling really messed up about it…”

 Emma scooted down the couch, wrapping her arms around her brother.

 “Oh, Bobby… I know how hard this must be for you. And I'm really pissed at Johnny for making you feel like this! What an asshole.”

 “Em, I don't know what to do. I still love him but it also hurts so damn bad…”

 “Love shouldn't hurt though. When you find someone, they should be the one protecting you, not hurting you.”

 She was right. Jimmy had been right. And he hated it.

 “Em, if you see Kevin again will you tell him I don't have any hard feeling either?”

 “Promise.” Emma smiled softly, “And know that I'm only a phone call away. You can get over Johnny. You did it once before, you can damn well do it again. You're a grown ass man!”

 “Aren't you supposed to be the younger sibling? What's with the pep talk?” he laughed.

 “Yeah, but I love you and your dumb bald head!” she leaned forward, kissing his temple.

 “It's shaved, not bald!”

 “Same difference.” she shrugged.

 “You're still such a brat.” Bobby hugged his sister tightly. “I miss having you around too. I miss having someone to talk to.”

 There was a lull in the conversation before Emma spoke up again.

 “Wanna watch a movie?”

 “Em, you've got a flight to catch first thing in the morning. We can't start a movie this late.”

 “Yeah, we can. It's one night. So I'm tired tomorrow, I can sleep on the plane. Andy will have dinner and everything ready for us when we get home. I'll be fine. Besides, who knows when I'll get to watch a movie with my big brother again.”

 “Don’t sound so ominous,” Bobby grinned “It has to be Star Wars though.”

 Emma made a face once more. “Oh god, do we have to? Don't you have all of them memorized yet?”

 “Yeah, but it'll be like when we were kids. We can make popcorn and drink soda, what do you say?”

 “I say that sounds pretty damn good.” Emma laughed, getting up to go and start the popcorn.


	12. Chapter 12

Amanda sipped at the martini in hand, surveying her backyard. It was nice to have company over that was actually fun and not just a pain in the ass. They had finally found an evening which worked to have Robert over for dinner and the occasion couldn't have been going any better.

“You never told me your high school friend knew how to make drinks.” She noted lifting her glass towards her husband.

“Well, I never knew myself so it’s kind of hard to tell you,” Daniel said dryly, “and we weren’t really friends. We just knew each other.”

Amanda shrugged, “I like this  _ not _ friend. We’re keeping him. And his martini’s.”

Daniel laughed. “I’ll drink to that.”

Amanda’s eyes widened, “Don’t look now, but your  _ not  _ friend is teaching our son karate. Honestly, if you’re hiding more non-friends it’s time to invite them over.”

“Anthony?”

Bewildered, Daniel turned to see Bobby and Anthony going through punches and kicks together.

“I don’t believe it. He won’t even do that with me!”

Amanda raised her glass once more, “Like I said, a keeper.”

Soon Bobby joined them, taking a drink from his own glass.

“I have never been able to get him interested in karate, how did you do it?”

“Oh, that?” Bobby chuckled, “My nephew plays the same video game and I’ve played it a few times with him. I just relate the karate to the moves in the game. Works on Luke every time figured it would with Anthony.”

“It’s a shame you don’t have any family of your own, you’re really good with kids.” Daniel started, “You know Amanda has a couple of single friends, I’m sure we could introduce you.”

Amanda couldn’t help but laugh, “I don’t think Robert would be interested in any of them Sweetie.”

“Oh come on, what about Nancy? She’s great!”

Amanda and Bobby shared a look. He hadn’t said anything to her but he knew she had figured it out. She was more than just a pretty face.

“I think what she means is that I’m more interested in men than women.”

Daniel stared for a moment.

“Oh.” He finally managed.

Amanda patted his shoulder, “It’s okay, you’re not very observant about these kinds of things.”

“Hey, Mr. Larusso?”

The adults all turned to see Robby Keen standing right behind them.

“I didn’t realize you had company over. Were we still going to train today?”

“It's fine Robby, we finished dinner a while ago. What do you say, Robert? Want to join us?

Bobby shook his head. “No, haven’t actively trained for karate in years. I still remember enough to entertain kids, but nothing more than that. You two enjoy.”

Amanda watched as they walked away before she reached out for Daniel’s glass, sliding it beside her own.

“His loss, my gain.” She winked.

Bobby laughed, “Thanks again for inviting me over, it was great having dinner with your family, your kids remind me of my sisters.”

“So how is a handsome man like yourself, who knows how to make an incredible drink by the way, still single? You really don’t have anyone in your life?” Amanda smiled, leaning in close.

“I think you may have had  _ too many _ incredible drinks, Amanda,” Bobby winked as he leaned in as well, “but no, I do not have anyone.”

Amanda laughed, maybe she was a little tipsy, but she liked Robert and already knew that they would become close friends. “One of my best friends in college was gay, I could tell about you right away.”

“He’s not one of your single friends Daniel was talking about, is he?” Bobby teased.

She shook her head, “Sadly no. He passed away a few years ago due to health complications. Jared would have liked you though.”

“I'm so sorry to hear that. I bet he was a really great guy.”

Amanda nodded, “I'm sure you'll get scooped up sooner or later. And when you do, I want all the details. I need juicy gossip and I'm not ready for it to be about my teenage daughters love life, so that job falls to you I'm afraid.”

Bobby couldn't help but laugh. “Well, I'm not really looking at the moment but when I'm ready to start dating, you'll be the first to know.”

\--

The conversation he had overheard had been eating at him for days. His dad's friend was gay. He had heard him tell Mr. LaRusso point blank that he preferred men.

It felt like a piece of a puzzle had been found but he couldn't quite figure out where to place it.

His dad was a mess. Bobby never seemed to be hanging around his dad's place anymore. When Bobby  _ was _ there, his dad wasn't a mess.

So obviously best friends from high school were reunited. Bobby must have come out to his dad and his dad probably couldn't handle it. So they had a huge fight and weren't talking. And his dad was a mess because he was ‘betrayed’ by his best friend.

That was the obvious and easy answer but something kept eating away at him, that it wasn't that simple.

Bobby had stayed over,  _ a lot _ . His dad's one bedroom apartment wasn't really built to handle a freeloader for that long. So that could only mean…

Robby shook his head, it was silly to even go down that road. His dad… well that just wasn't him at all. Or could he be?

Thoughts like this were driving him crazy and it wasn't like he could just ask his dad if he was having a fight with his gay lover.

“Morning Robby.”

The teen jumped as he was snapped away from his thoughts. Of course, it would be Robert Brown.

“Morning Mr. Brown. Mrs. LaRusso is waiting for you in the conference room.”

The man smiled with a nod. “Thanks.”

Robert turned to walk towards the conference room. Thoughts were swimming through his head as he watched him.

“Hey Mr. Brown, you got a minute?” he blurted out suddenly.

Bobby turned, a perplexed look on his face. “Well, I have a meeting? But I guess I have a minute.”

Robby flushed a little. Of course, he knew about the meeting, his outburst had been stupid.

“I guess I was just wondering a little bit about my dad, you know? What he was like in high school.”

The man raised an eyebrow. “I think that conversation would take more than a minute… What do you say we put a pause on this for now and when I'm out of my meeting we'll talk?”

Robby nodded as he smiled. Honestly, he didn't really care about his dad in high school, but maybe if he got Robert talking about his dad, he could figure out a little more about what was going on in the present.


	13. Chapter 13

It seemed that fate was against him. The more he tried to forget about Johnny, the more he seemed to think of him. It didn't help that Johnny's son had asked him to talk about his dad. 

But he couldn't refuse the teen. Whatever problems the two men had, Robby didn't need to suffer because of it. Bobby also knew that Johnny wanted to reconcile with his son and if Robby was asking about his dad that was probably a good sign. He'd help out any way he could. Even if that meant sitting in the conference room at LaRusso Auto with the others estranged son.

“How long did you know my dad?” Robby asked.

It was a good question, one that Bobby had to think of for a moment. “Had to be the late ‘70s. I think I was around 10? I had been taking karate for about two years before Johnny joined Cobra Kai. We just sort of hit it off and had been best friends ever since.”

Robby nodded, “So a long time huh?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. Is there something particular you wanted to know about your dad?”

“Why does he hate Mr. LaRusso so much?”

Bobby couldn't help but chuckle.  “It all because of a girl. Johnny had been dating a girl named Ali, and she broke it off the summer before senior year. That's when Daniel moved to the valley. He and Ali started dating and your dad wasn't over her yet so that caused some problems.”

“Did you have a girlfriend?”

Bobby gave the teen a look. “I'm not sure what that has to do with anything, I thought we were talking about your dad.”

Robby shrugged, “Since we were talking about my dad's girlfriend, I guess I just wondered if you had one. They probably would have been friends right? That might have been awkward.”

“No,” Bobby answered slowly, “I didn't have a girlfriend in high school. Our buddies Dutch and Tommy were dating Ali's friends though. It was only awkward when Johnny made it awkward.”

“So what was the big deal about Ali anyway?”

“Your dad was a bit of a stud in high school.” A smile pulled at Bobby's lips as he remembered his friend as a teenager. Gorgeous blonde hair, tall with a muscular build. He was basically a Greek statue brought to life. He didn't even notice the sigh he gave before continuing.

“He could have had anyone he wanted. Ali was popular with the guys too. I think it stung his ego to be dumped. Also, he really did have feelings for her. I'm sure you know about your dad's temper, Ali had one to match it. They'd had spats in the past but always seemed to make it work in the end. I guess he just didn't think she'd move on so quickly.”

“Did you like Ali?”

Bobby shrugged. “I liked her well enough. She was a nice girl and a lot of fun to be around. But I didn't think she was a perfect fit for Johnny. Honestly, I wasn't too shocked when they broke up. I tried to tell him to move on but he could be so stubborn.”

The way Robby was studying him made him feel uncomfortable. This was suddenly feeling more like an interrogation than anything. He just wasn't quite sure what the teen was trying to get at.

Bobby looked down at his watch before looking back at Robby. “Well unless you have any more questions for me, I should probably get back to my office.”

Robby nodded as he stood up. “Thanks, Mr. Brown.”

Bobby laughed, “Please, call me Robert. Mr. Brown is far too formal.”

“Sure. And if I have any more questions?”

Bobby nodded, “Feel free to ask. I'm here every week it seems.”

He watched the teen leave the conference room, gathering his things and following not far behind.

\--

It had been a long and exhausting day and Bobby was more than grateful to be home. The more he thought about it, that conversation with Robby had been awkward. He didn't know exactly what the teen was trying to get at, but whatever it was, it had nothing to do with just getting to know his dad. And the more he thought about their conversation, the less he thought about work, which in turn meant he was going to fall behind on his projects. So far, it wasn’t enough to really be noticeable, but if he didn’t pull himself together soon it could cause a lot of problems in his life.

“Robert is that you?”

Hanging his jacket and dropping his bag he made his way towards his mother’s voice in the living room.

“Hey mom, I-“ he stopped mid-sentence as his jaw dropped.

Well, if things weren’t already fucked up enough in his life.

“Look who decided to come for a visit!” his mother beamed as she patted the visitor’s knee. His mom had always loved Kevin. His sister had barely been gone a week,  yet here she was already meddling. He regretted telling her about his problems with Johnny. It wasn't as simple a fix as just getting back with his ex. He'd have to have some words with her later.

“I should have called,” Kevin stood, running a hand through his curly blonde hair.

That was something that he had never noticed before, the blue eyes and blonde hair. Obviously, he had noticed them but not like this. Bobby had a type, and the type was Johnny.

“Wow…” it was all he could manage.

“Then I thought that calling kind of defeated the purpose of the grand gesture so I’m here. Surprise?”

His chest tightened and he felt sick to his stomach. Why were things so damn complicated?

“It’s so good to see you again Kevin.” His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek before she stood, walking towards Bobby. “I’ll let the two of you talk.” She gave him a wink. Of course, he knew what she thought was going to happen.

“Did I pick a bad time?” his ex gave him an apologetic look.

“No, no. Sorry, it’s been a long day and I have a lot on my mind. I just wasn’t expecting this. It is great to see you.”

Bobby walked into the room, taking a seat beside the other on the couch. His mother had made tea, having it laid out on the coffee table and he poured himself a cup.

“You’re probably wondering why I’m here…”

“Yeah, I am.”

It was strange to think about how awkward this conversation was going. Just shy of a year ago he was planning to spend the rest of his life with Kevin, to grow old with him. Hell, they had even been researching about adoption. Now he couldn’t even form a sentence to say to the man.

Kevin took a deep breath as Bobby sipped from his tea.

“So I talked to Emma after she got back from her trip here. She said you were settling in well and had a great job that you enjoyed. That you were happy. And that conversation only solidified something I was already feeling…”

Bobby looked up, “And what was that?”

“That I had been a giant asshole and was miserable without you. I overreacted and was being selfish.”

“I was being selfish too though.”

Kevin put his hand on Bobby’s thigh as he moved closer, “But you were being selfish for the right reasons. You wanted to be out here for your mom. You’re a good son. You know me and my relationship with my parents. I’m lucky if I get a phone call during the holidays. I just couldn’t understand why you wanted to uproot our  _ entire _ lives just because your dad died and your mom was alone. But once you were gone from my life, your family was gone too. And I didn’t realize how much they meant to me. I missed dinner with Em and her family every Sunday. I missed your mom and her calls. The house was big and lonely without you. And for what? A lousy job at a hospital?”

“It wasn’t a lousy job, you worked your ass off for that job.” Bobby interrupted.

“There are hospitals in California too. I just didn’t want to uproot everything. I thought my job was what made me happy. But it wasn’t,  _ you _ were what made me happy….”

Kevin leaned in, his lips pressing against Bobby’s as he pulled closer. The kiss deepened as Kevin wrapped his arms around him and Bobby panicked, pushing him away as they pulled apart.

“Wait, Kevin I…”

“Oh shit,” Kevin covered his mouth with his hand, “You’re with someone new already aren’t you? You’re sister never told me… I just assumed you…”

“No, no I’m not seeing anyone.” Bobby corrected,  _ though I want to be _ , he thought.

“Oh… then why? Why push me away?”

“Maybe because it’s been months since I’ve seen you, even talked to you!  _ You _ broke up with  _ me _ . Do you expect me to just forget about the fights and everything just because you flew across the country to say you’re sorry?”

Keven exhaled as he ran his fingers through his hair once more. “Okay yeah, that’s fair…”

“Just… just give me time to take this all in, okay?”

“I can do that.”

“How long?”

Kevin looked at him confused, “How long what?”

“How long are you here for?”

“Oh! Two weeks. I figured that would give us enough time to talk about things. And if you want to go back to the way things were, maybe we could look for a place to move into together. I’m prepared to give notice to the hospital when I get back. I’m ready to move out here with you, I’m just sorry it took me so long to figure that out.”

Bobby’s head was spinning. How could he just pick up where they left off when his life with Kevin seemed like eons ago? But maybe this was a sign from the Universe telling him that things with Johnny Lawrence were over if they had ever even started in the first place and that he was supposed to be with Kev.

“Have you eaten yet?”

Kevin shook his head.

“Good, I’m starving. Let me go get my mom and let’s go out for dinner. You’re staying with us aren’t you?”

Kevin hesitated. “I didn’t want to impose so I have a hotel.”

Bobby shook his head. “Call and cancel. We can pick up your stuff while we’re out. You can sleep in Em’s old room, it’s mostly a guest room now since all her stuff is gone.”

Kevin reached out, taking Bobby’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “Thanks.”


	14. Chapter 14

His meeting with Robert only confirmed the feeling that had been nagging him. It was more than obvious that the man had it bad for his dad. Now it was just trying to figure out how his dad fit into this whole mess.

"Hey, Mr. LaRusso?" He asked head poking around the glass door to the man's office.

"Robby, come on in. How can I help you?" Daniel smiled at him as he closed the folder in front of him.

"I just wanted to let you know that something came up so I'll be a little late getting out to the dojo. You and Sam can start without me?"

He could see a look of disappointment cross the others face but he also knew this was something Mr. LaRusso would get over rather quickly.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Daniel asked with a hint of concern.

Robby just smiled more brightly, "Of course. I just have to stop home on my way and you know, you always think it'll be 5 mins and next thing you know it's an hour."

"Well if you want I can drive you, it'll take less time that way."

Robby shook his head. "Nah, I'm alright. I'll see you at Mr. Miyagi's?"

He wasn't really sure how well it would go over if he asked Mr. LaRusso to drop him off at the Cobra Kai dojo so honestly, it was better this way.

It didn't take too much time to make it to his father's dojo. From the looks of it, the class must have recently ended, a few teens still lingering as they made their way out of the building. Robby paused as he took in the sight. He had never actually set foot in his father's dojo. He had approached it once only to leave before talking to his dad. He thought about bailing again but then decided against it, crossing the parking lot of the strip mall and entered the dojo.

"Class is over, you'll have to come by tomorrow." His father's voice called out, too busy to even look up.

"Well, I didn't really come by for a lesson..."

His father's head whipped up, mouth agape in shock. He could almost see the thoughts running through his head wondering if he had fucked up again.

"Shit, did we make plans for today?" Johnny ran his hand through his blond hair, pulling off the black headband.

Robby couldn't help laughing. "No, no plans. I just thought I'd stop by and maybe make some plans for later, maybe the weekend?"

"And who is this Mr. Lawrence?"

Robby had no idea that there was another person in the dojo. He turned, gaze focusing on the old man leaning in the office doorway. He glanced over to his dad and it seemed almost as though his father cringed.

His dad hesitated. "This is my… kid."

Robby felt his jaw clench. Why the fuck would his dad hesitate to introduce him as his son?

"On second thought if you're busy I'm out of here." He gave his father a disgusted look as he turned to leave.

Johnny grabbed his arm. "You, stay." He glanced up at the man, "Kreese, we're done. I'll close up."

He hated the way the older man seemed to size him up like a piece of meat and it was then that he realized his father didn't hesitate because of him, but because of the man. Kreese… why did that name sound familiar?

"He takes after you…" Kreese spoke slowly, pulling a cigar from his pocket. "Not quite as scrawny as you were when you started with me."

Robby raised an eyebrow as the man lit up in the building, blowing a cloud of smoke in his direction.

"Why aren't you teaching him?"

Robby started to open his mouth but his father beat him to it.

"This is personal if you wouldn't mind?" Johnny motioned to the door.

Kreese studied him for a moment longer. "The blood of a cobra runs through his veins. You're a disappointment if you're not handing down Cobra Kai to your own flesh and blood."

It seemed to take ages before the man left and his father let out a breath.

"Sorry about that. So what brings you here?" He looked at the teen confused.

Robby had a million questions about that awkward encounter but that wasn't the reason he had ventured into enemy territory. 

"I was in the area, thought I'd see if you were free this weekend. Maybe watch Iron Eagle 2? You seemed pretty damn pumped about the first one."

His dad's eyes lit up like a child's, "Because it's only one of the best, if not  _ the _ best movie ever made."

"Okay, so I'll come over Saturday night?"

"Sure. And I won't forget this time."

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it. Hey, you know that friend of yours, Mr. Brown?"

He watched as his father's whole demeanour changed at the mention of the name.

"Yeah, what about him?" Johnny asked.

Robby shrugged, "He seems like a pretty cool guy. I see him a lot at the dealership. I can see why you'd want to hang out with a guy like that. He asks about you, how you're doing." Robby was lying through his teeth and waiting for a reaction. 

Johnny's face softened, a small smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "Yeah, he has?"

Robby nodded. "Yeah. I was just wondering why he would be asking me that if you guys were friends. Haven't seen each other in a while?"

Johnny pursed his lips, looking down at the ground. Robby could tell he was trying to formulate an answer. So it was true that the two men were in the middle of some sort of falling out. As the silence dragged out he decided to take pity on his father.

"Anyway, I should probably head out, Mr. LaRusso is waiting for me."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well kick his ass for me. You can tell him I said that." He smirked. 

Robby rolled his eyes, "Ha. don't you think this feud is getting a little old?" He didn't wait for a response. "Saturday, don't forget."

\--

Eventually making his way out to the old Miyagi house, Robby let himself into the backyard. He saw Sam going through some kata with her dad so he quickly warmed up to join them, though his mind was distracted.  Something about his experience with the Cobra Kai dojo just didn’t sit right with him and he was hoping his mentor could possibly shed some light on it. As they finished up he approached Mr. Larusso.

“Robby, glad you could finally join us tonight.” Daniel laughed as he took a drink from his water bottle.

“Sorry about that Mr. LaRusso, I won’t be late next time. Though I did have a question for you if you have a moment.”

The man nodded, “Sure what’s on your mind?”

“Does the name Kreese mean anything to you?”

Robby watched as Daniel froze and he saw a look cross the mans face, one he had never seen before; fear.

“Why?” was all the man could utter.

Suddenly the creepy feeling he had felt over at his father’s dojo didn’t seem so misplaced after all. From the reaction of his mentor, he knew better than to say he had just met the man. He needed to think of something plausible and fast.

“I was going through some of my dad’s old stuff and saw the name… I was wondering if you knew who they were.”

He could see a small bit of relief in the man’s brown eyes though there was still that deep-rooted fear lingering.

“John Kreese was your father’s sensei. He was…”  Robby watched as Daniel hesitated, looking for the right words, “Misguided.”

Of course, that’s why he had heard the name. As a child, his father had told him stories about his time in the karate limelight before it all came crashing down due to one Daniel LaRusso.

“Misguided how?” Robby pressed for more.

Daniel thought for a moment before he spoke again. “Robby, I don’t make it a habit to speak ill of the dead but Kreese filled your father’s head with all of that Cobra Kai nonsense. He preyed on the weak… none of my interactions with the man were  _ pleasant _ .”

Dead? But he had just seen the man earlier that evening. Just what the hell was going on? And with the way Mr. LaRusso talked about the man there had to be so much more to the story though he doubted he would get anything more out of him at least for now. He thought back on his last meeting with his father, how he had seemed more like a disaster again and he couldn’t help but wonder if that had something to do with his former Sensei and not just what appeared to be a fight with Robert Brown.

“Thanks for answering my questions. I’ve been trying to take your advice and patch things up with my dad, and trying to figure out my dad had led to a lot of questions.”

Daniel put his hand on the teen’s shoulder, a smile finally gracing his face again. “I hope that doing this helps you find a little peace and balance in your life.”

Robby returned the smile. “That’s the hope anyway, right? I guess I’ll see you at the dealership tomorrow?”

“You know as soon as summer is over it’s back to school for you, right?”

Robby rolled his eyes, “I know I know, back to school or no more karate.”

“You’ll thank me later.”

“Hey Robby, you want a ride?”

They both looked up to see Daniel’s daughter Samantha standing there with her duffel bag over her shoulder having already changed into street clothes.

“Yeah, that’d be great.”


End file.
